STILL YOU
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun 8 tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun selalu setia menunggu dan yakin Chanyeol akan kembali padanya. Hingga suatu senja, Baekhyun mendengar rumah yang sudah lama kosong kini kembali berpenghuni, siapakah penghuni rumah itu? Akankah Chanyeol sudah kembali? - A Comeback Story of Aruna Wu - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY - GS - CHANBAEK! - RnR Juseyeo


**.**

**STILL YOU  
.**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang menjadi salah satu OST. My Sassy Girl Chunhyang yang dinyanyikan oleh Izi berjudul Emergency Room, dan sempat dinyayikan juga oleh Chen and Baekhyun EXO ketika mereka berdua gantiin Ryeowook jadi special DJ di Sukira.  
Disarankan banget membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya ya...  
Chanyeol selamanya milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun selamanya milik Chanyeol  
Plot, story line and idea are originally and genuinely MINE!  
.**

**Genre : GS. Romance. Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**No Plagiarism. No Bash.**

**.**

**Author Aruna Wu  
Present!**

**"STILL YOU"**

**CHANBAEK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Prologue**

**.**

**.**

"Chogio…"

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi acara melamun seorang gadis manis berkulit putih di sebuah pinggiran dermaga wisata di kota Jindo.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan dengan wajah teramat polos tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ne?" kata gadis itu dengan tatapan mata datar.

"Chogi… apa kau tau dimana alamat ini?" namja itu menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

Mata sang gadis membulat sempurna begitu dia selesai membaca seluruh tulisan di kertas kecil itu. Itu adalah alamat yang sangat familiar untuknya. Itu adalah sebuah alamat rumah yang selama ini gadis itu kunjungi setiap pagi hanya untuk memastikan apakah sang pemilik rumah ada di sana.

"Rumah itu sudah lama kosong!" jawab gadis itu datar, masih mencoba bersikap normal. Padahal dalam dirinya sudah bergejolak, dia ingin tau mengapa namja berkulit tan di hadapannya ini mencari alamat itu.

"Ne?" tanya namja itu agak kaget dengan reaksi sang gadis.

"Mengapa kau ingin menuju rumah ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah sedikit tajam.

"Agashi waegeuraeyeo?" tanya namja itu ketika mata sang gadis mulai berkaca – kaca.

Setetes air mata terjun bebas dari pelupuk mata sang gadis. Namja berkulit tan di hadapannya hanya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan polos yang malah terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, efek tatapannya yang tajam membuat namja itu terlihat demikian.

"Agashi, gwaenchanaseo?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Sang gadis menghapus kasar air matanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lautan lepas di dermaga itu, melihat langit mulai kemerahan dan matahari perlahan terbenam.

_Monolog_

_Ini senja. Entah kenapa perasaanku begitu sensitif ketika senja datang. Dengan melihat warna kemerahan di langit, sinar mentari yang semakin meredup, dan lampu - lampu kota yang mulai menyala. Seluruh duniaku rasanya ikut terbang bersama semilir angin._

_Bisa dikatakan, segala hal yang bersejarah dalam hidupku terjadi saat senja. Aku dilahirkan saat senja hari, aku mulai mengenalnya saat senja hari dan cinta kami pun dimulai saat senja hari, tanpa menyadari bahwa akan berakhir saat senja hari pula._

_Dan hari ini pun aku menatap langit kemerahan dengan perasaan sesak di dada. Ragaku memang di sini, tapi entah kenapa hati dan jiwaku tidak lagi bersamaku. Hati dan jiwaku ikut menghilang bersama dia, dia orang yang aku rindukan. Orang yang mencintaiku lebih dari apapun, dan segala kebodohanku lah yang membuatnya pergi dari kehidupanku._

_Bahkan ketika sudah 8 tahun berlalu, aku masih berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan datang dan kembali padaku. Aku selalu menunggunya. Aku mencintainya._

_Jeongmal mianhae... Park Chanyeol._

_Monolog End_

"Park Chanyeol?" seorang namja berkulit tan dengan mata tajamnya menatap seorang gadis cantik yang perasaannya sedang tenggelam bersama matahari.

Gadis itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan si pria berkulit tan itu. Gadis itu terus mengarahkan pandangan mata sipitnya pada garis cakrawala tempat dimana matahari terbenam.

Namja berkulit tan itu langsung mengembangkan senyumnya, cukup lebar hingga wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih manis dibanding tadi, saat dia belum tersenyum.

"Kau mengejekku dan kisah cinta pertamaku?" ketus gadis itu dengan tatapan mata sarkastik kearah namja berkulit tan yang masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau sudah bercerita banyak padaku, padahal tadi aku hanya bertanya alamat… namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin!" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis. Lengkap dengan senyum yang masih belum menyusut.

Gadis yang matanya setengah basah itu memandang tangan yang terulur padanya. Lagi – lagi ini adalah senja hari, sebuah tangan mengulur padanya, tangan seorang namja berkulit tan dengan senyum manis bernama Kim Jongin. Adegan ini sungguh persis dengan apa yang pernah dia lakukan 10 tahun yang lalu ketika dia pertama kali berkenalan secara resmi dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun…" akhirnya gadis cantik itu menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Biasanya orang akan tabu untuk membicarakan tentang cinta pertamanya, terlebih lagi pada orang yang tidak dia kenal. Kau adalah orang yang tidak mudah di tebak, nona Byun." Ucap Jongin masih asik memandang wajah imut Baekhyun

"Aku menceritakannya karena aku ingat sesuatu yang terjadi pada tempat yang kau tanyakan alamatnya tadi" kata Baekhyun setelah menghela napasnya.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya. "Itu adalah alamat rumah Park Chanyeol. Dan rumah itu sudah kosong selama 8 tahun" gumam Baekhyun kini matanya kembali menerawang.

"Oh benarkah? Waah… ini hebat, karena mulai bulan depan akan ada seseorang yang tinggal di rumah itu lagi" ucap Jongin sedikit nyengir

"Mwo?" Baekhyun sontak kaget dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Mmm… makanya aku datang untuk merenovasinya," Jongin berkata mantap, kedua manik matanya langsung dia fokuskan pada manik mata Baekhyun yang kini mulai berair dan memerah.

"Andwae… andwae… Andwae!" Baekhyun perlahan berjalan mundur, hatinya tiba – tiba sesak mendengar jika rumah yang selama 8 tahun itu kosong, yang Baekhyun harap Chanyeol akan kembali ke rumah itu suatu saat nanti, kini akan kembali berpenghuni, namun entah siapa Baekhyun tak mau berharap.

Baekhyun akhirnya berlari meninggalkan dermaga wisata, tempat dia dan namja tadi tak sengaja bertemu dan mengobrol. Baekhyun segera berlari sekencangnya menuju ke rumahnya sendiri yang tak begitu jauh dari dermaga itu.

Disisi lain, namja berkulit tan dengan senyum manis bernama Kim Jongin tadi sedang memandang lurus punggung Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh. Jongin menaikan sudut bibirnya, menciptakan sebuah senyum misterius.

"Aaaah… geu yeoja neomu yeppoda…" gumam Jongin.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun bangun pagi – pagi sekali hari ini, tak biasanya gadis bermata sipit itu bisa bangun sangat pagi. Pukul 4 pagi kali ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis bermarga Byun itu memang tak bisa tidur sejak semalam. Pikirannya terus melayang akibat perkataan seorang namja yang kemarin sore dia temui di dermaga.

Jujur saja Baekhyun lupa siapa nama namja berkulit tan yang kemarin dia temui, kepala Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memikirkan fakta bahwa rumah yang keluarga Chanyeol tinggalkan kosong selama 8 tahun belakangan ini akan dihuni oleh seseorang. Baekhyun sendiri memang berharap suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan datang dan kembali ke rumah itu. Tapi apakah calon penghuni rumah itu adalah Chanyeol yang kembali?

"Bodoh!" desis Baekhyun pelan, dia baru saja menyesal kenapa dia tak bertanya pada namja kemarin tentang siapa penghuni rumah itu nanti. Baekhyun kini baru menyesalinya.

Baekhyun kemudian berinisiatif untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur, mungkin memakan satu porsi ramyeon bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Oh ya Tuhan… noona… kau sudah bangun?" seorang namja berkulit putih dan juga bermata sipit memergoki sang kakak yang tak biasanya sepagi ini sudah berada di dapur rumah mungil mereka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran pada seorang namja berseragam Senior High School yang kini tengah duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makan mereka, lengkap dengan buku – bukunya dan semangkuk kosong bekas ramyeon.

"Aku mau belajar noona, hari ini aku ikut olimpiade matematika, noona pasti lupa!" gerutu Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah pada adik yang lebih muda 8 tahun darinya itu, kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat di depan Sehun

"Mian" ucap Baekhyun singkat

"Usiamu baru 26 tahun tapi sudah jadi pelupa!" ledek Sehun

"Aku bukan pelupa!" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Heol… hanya satu hal yang tidak pernah kau lupakan di dunia ini… hanya satu, Chanyeol hyung!" protes Sehun tak peduli.

Baekhyun diam saja kali ini, percuma membantah jika apa yang barusan dikatakan sang adik adalah kenyataannya.

"Cepatlah cari namjachingu, lupakan Chanyeol hyung dan segeralah menikah… aku tidak mau punya kakak perawan tua." ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas soal – soal di hadapannya.

Gadis bermata sayu itu langsung menengkurapkan badannya diatas meja, seakan badannya terasa berat.

"Tidak bisa…" desis Baekhyun

"Waeyeo? Chanyeol hyung sudah pergi selama 8 tahun. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun selama itu. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah melupakanmu dan kini Chanyeol hyung pasti sudah menikah dengan yeoja lain." Ucap Sehun seenaknya

"Byun Sehun! Jaga bicaramu!" pekik Baekhyun seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam sang adik.

"Mianhaeyeo noona… tapi apa yang kau lakukan selama 8 tahun belakangan ini sangat menyedihkan. Kau hanya menunggu Chanyeol hyung yang sudah mencampakan dan meninggalkanmu" kini Sehun menatap serius sang noona.

"Tidak! Kau salah Sehun-ah… Chanyeol tidak mencampakan dan meninggalkanku. Aku yang sudah menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak kembali. Ini salahku" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dan noona akan selalu merasa bersalah karena kejadian itu?" tanya Sehun masih menatap prihatin sang noona.

"Tidak… aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah, yang aku rasakan adalah penyesalan" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Dan Chanyeol benar, di dunia ini yang paling menyakitkan adalah sebuah penyesalan. Karena rasa bersalah bisa kita hapus dengan permintaan maaf dan dimaafkan, tapi penyesalan? Rasa itu akan kita bawa sampai mati. Bahkan ketika orang itu sudah memaafkan kita" gumam Baekhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya.

* * *

.

* * *

Ini pukul 7. Seluruh keluarga Byun yang terdiri dari 4 orang baru saja selesai sarapan. Byun Sehun langsung berangkat ke sekolah, kali ini diantar oleh Byun Hangeng, sang appa yang bekerja sebagai kepala kantor post daerah Jindo. Sementara Byun Heechul, sang eomma, langsung sibuk dengan pesanan beraneka macam kue coklat. Eomma Baekhyun adalah pemilik toko kue khusus kue coklat yang letaknya persis di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Toko kue coklat keluarga Byun bahkan sudah menjadi sebuah icon wisata kota Jindo.

Dan terakhir si sulung Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja itu sebenarnya adalah seorang sarjana lulusan Jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi dan Bisnis di Universitas Jindo. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dia bisa bekerja dibawah naungan orang lain. Baekhyun adalah tipe gadis dengan jiwa yang bebas dan tidak bisa diatur. Dia bahkan bukanlah anak yang penurut bagi kedua orang tuanya, tidak seperti Sehun sang adik. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang mandiri dan selalu menuruti keinginan hatinya.

Gadis itu memiliki sebuah toko bunga. Setiap hari dia bekerja merangkai bunga untuk pernikahan, pesta, dan berbagai macam jenis acara. Toko bunga Baekhyun juga cukup terkenal di daerah Jindo, karena Baekhyun selalu memasang harga murah tetapi kualitas rangkaian dan bunganya sangat bagus. Toko bunga itu bernama "Al Chan Yeol Mae".

Itu yang membuat toko bunga Baekhyun semakin unik. Nama toko bunga Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki arti yang menyangkut dengan bunga. "Al Chan Yeol Mae" sendiri artinya adalah "Buah – buahan". Sungguh sangat tidak berhubungan, namanya buah – buahan tapi nyatanya adalah toko bunga.

Toko bunga Baekhyun dekat dengan dermaga wisata kota Jindo. Hanya 10 menit dari rumah keluarga Byun jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dan sekitar 5 menit untuk mencapainya dengan mengendarai sepeda. Gadis cantik itu selalu mengendarai sepedanya. Dan setiap kali dia berangkat dari rumahnya menuju ke toko bunga milikinya, dia pasti melewati rumah Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Gadis cantik ber eyeliner tipis itu berdiri dengan memegang sepedanya tepat di sebrang rumah Chanyeol. Rumah itu nampak sama lusuhnya dengan hari – hari sebelumnya, masih kosong dan nampak tak terawat karena tak ditinggali. Belum lama Baekhyun berdiri di sebrang jalan, sebuah mobil pick up berhenti tepat di depan rumah lusuh itu. Beberapa pekerja nampak turun dari mobil dan menenteng beberapa kaleng besar dan juga alat – alat pertukangan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, jelas matanya melihat para pekerja itu masuk ke dalam areal rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tak sabar langsung memarkir sepedanya asal – asalan, segera setelah itu dia menyebrang dan sebisa mungkin mencari informasi.

"Chogio ajhusi… apa anda akan melakukan sesuatu pada rumah ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang pekerja

"Ah ne agashi… kami akan sedikit merenovasi rumah ini, karena sudah lama kosong jadi ada beberapa titik yang rusak dan butuh diperbaiki, catnya juga perlu kami perbaharui, selain itu beberapa prabotannya juga akan kami ganti, kami akan menyulap rumah ini menjadi rumah yang indah karena rumah ini akan kembali ditinggali oleh pasangan pengantin baru." Ujar pekerja itu dengan panjang lebar dan ramah.

"Pe… pengantin… baru?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan apa yang dia dengar.

"Ne agashi… majjayeo" ucap pekerja itu masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Cheogi… bukankah rumah ini adalah rumah milik keluarga Park? Park Yunho?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya memastikan, bahkan dia menyebutkan nama ayah Chanyeol.

"Iya benar agashi, ini adalah rumah tuan Park Yunho dan masih menjadi milik tuan Park, anak beliau akan menikah bulan depan dan tinggal lagi di rumah ini" ucap pekerja itu enteng.

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun mencelos. Entah inikah yang namanya kiamat, Baekhyun tidak tau. Yang jelas kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan seketika kakinya melemas. Otaknya seperti tak berfungsi, napasnya tercekat dan bulir – bulir keringat dingin bermunculan membasahi kening Baekhyun dan anak rambutnya yang samar.

"Iya benar agashi, ini adalah rumah tuan Park Yunho, anak beliau akan menikah bulan depan dan tinggal lagi di rumah ini"

Kata – kata pekerja itu terulang terus dikepala Baekhyun.

"Anak Park Yunho ajhusi akan menikah?" gumam Baekhyun dalam kepalanya.

Baekhyun tau, Yunho ajhusi hanya punya satu anak. Park Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal dari Park Yunho. Jadi bisa disimpulkan jika apa yang dikatakan Sehun pagi tadi benar, Chanyeol sudah menemukan yeoja lain yang dia cintai dan menikah dengan yeoja itu.

"Menikah… Bulan depan?" gumam Baekhyun lagi, tatapannya kembali kosong, sementara pekerja yang tadi mengobrol bersama Baekhyun nampak cemas karena wajah gadis cantik itu memucat.

"Byun agashi… gwaenchanaseo?"

Sebuah suara yang tampak familiar di telinga Baekhyun menyapa indra pendengaran gadis itu. Baekhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sesosok namja berkulit tan yang kemarin dia temui di dermaga.

"Kau… namja yang kemarin…" mata hazel Baekhyun bergerak – gerak memastikan bahwa pandangannya tak salah.

"Mmm… aku adalah namja yang kemarin bertanya padamu tentang alamat rumah ini. Aku Kim Jongin!" kata namja itu sedikit senyum.

"Jongin-ssi… kenapa kemarin kau mencari rumah ini?" Baekhyun malah baru bertanya

"Ah… ini… Aku adalah seorang Desainer Interior dan Exterior rumah. Aku bekerja di bidang property. Yunho ajhusi memintaku untuk merapikan rumah ini karena anaknya akan menggunakan rumah ini setelah dia menikah, bulan depan" jawab Jongin santai.

BRUGH

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di trotoar, kakinya sudah sangat lemas dan tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya.

"Byun agashi… gwaenchanaseo?" kini kepanikan tercetak di wajah Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu mampu melihat jika Baekhyun benar – benar shock dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Chanyeol-ah…" bisik Baekhyun dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia pikir apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun adalah akibat perkataannya barusan. Jongin masih ingat betul bagaimana kemarin Baekhyun menceritakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya yang hilang dan Baekhyun masih mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk kembali.

* * *

.

* * *

Chae Breakfast.

Itu adalah sebuah café yang hanya buka di pagi hari, café itu letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol yang sedang direnovasi. Jongin mengajak Baekhyun kesana untuk duduk dan sekedar minum teh agar yeoja itu lebih tenang.

Dan benar saja, kini Bakehyun tidak lagi sepucat tadi.

"Mianhaeyeo jika aku bertanya seperti ini, apa kau masih mencintai Park Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Jongin setelah memastikan bahwa gadis dihadapannya tengah berada dalam mood yang baik.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya. Aku bahkan selalu menunggunya kembali" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum getirnya.

Jongin mengangguk kemudian menyeruput secangkir espressonya. Sebersit senyum tercetak di wajah tampan namja bertubuh proporsional itu.

"Tapi nampaknya aku harus melupakan cinta pertamaku…" gumam Baekhyun lagi

"Waeyeo?" tanya Jongin penasaran, senyumnya sedikit memudar.

"Tentu saja aku harus. Chanyeol bulan depan kan akan menikah. Bukannya kau sendiri tadi yang bilang anak Yunho ajhusi akan menikah bulan depan? Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol. Dia adalah anak tunggal!" omel Baekhyun pada namja berkulit tan lugu didepannya.

"Mwo? Hahahahaha…. hahahaha" Jongin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau meledekku lagi, eoh?" Bakhyun menautkan alisnya, mencetak raut wajah tidak suka dan menatap Jongin yang sedang tertawa dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Mian… Mian… aku tidak sedang meledekmu Baekhyun-ssi, hanya saja kau begitu naif dan polos. Bisa – bisanya kau masih menunggu namja yang kau sendiri tidak tau ada dimana." Ucap Jongin masih setengah terkekeh

"Karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Park Chanyeol." Tegas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menghela napas panjangnya yang begitu berat dan penuh tekanan.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakan padaku bagaimana awal mulanya cerita cinta pertamamu?" Jongin meminta dengan senyumnya yang imut.

"Itu adalah cerita yang sangat panjang! Kau akan bosan mendengarnya" gerutu Baekhyun asal – asalan

"Ani… aku yakin ceritamu menarik" Jongin berkata penuh antusias.

Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Jongin sebenatar, kilatan mata itu sangat polos dan penuh ketulusan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa bercerita pada Jongin untuk saat ini adalah hal yang tepat.

"Semuanya berawal 10 tahun yang lalu ketika aku dan keluargaku baru pindah ke Jindo karena appa harus menjadi kepala Kantor Post cabang Jindo. Saat itu juga adalah tahun pertamaku masuk Senior High School" kata Baekhyun mengawali ceritanya.

"Lalu…" Jongin meminta lanjutan masih dengan tatapan antusias.

Drrrt… Drrrt…

Ponsel Baekhyun tiba – tiba bergetar ketika Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan ceritanya. Baekhyun lalu meminta izin untuk mengangkat telpon itu, pada Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun mengangkat telpon yang nampak penting itu.

"Yeobuseo?"

"Apa toko bunga ini sudah pindah tangan?" sebuah suara berat berasal dari sebrang sana menyapa telinga Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung membulat dan hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Mwo? Apa sekarang seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah tidak cerewet lagi?" suara berat itu kembali terdengar, kini dengan nada mengejek yang masih Baekhyun hapal betul.

"YA! Dimana kau sekarang?" bentak Baekhyun tiba – tiba.

"Di depan sebuah toko bunga milik seorang gadis yang tidak pernah bisa move on!" ucap suara berat itu masih dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam disana dan jangan kemana – mana! Aku akan segera kesana! Bergeser sedikit dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang, maka persiapkanlah kematianmu!" ancam Baekhyun dengan suara nyaring.

Jongin yang mendengar kata – kata Baekhyun langsung melotot dan merasa ngeri dengan apa yang gadis manis itu ucapkan.

"Jongin-ssi… nampaknya lain kali saja ya aku ceritakan tentang masalaluku lagi, sekarang aku harus ke toko bunga untuk bertemu seseorang. Mianhae…" ujar Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Nugu? Namjachingu?" tanya Jongin penasaran

Baekhyun yang ditanya langsung diam, berpikir sejenak namun kemudian menggeleng. Setelah itu yeoja berperawakan semampai itu langsung keluar dari café.

Kini gadis manis bernama Byun Baekhyun tengah mengayuh sepedanya sekencang mungkin, berharap agar orang yang tadi menelponnya belum beranjak dari posisinya tadi. Dan setelah Baekhyun berbelok, langsung mata sipitnya menangkap sesosok namja bertubuh sangat tinggi, dengan potongan rambut hitam pendek berjambul dan berparas tampan sedang berdiri di depan tokonya. Namja itu menggunakan celana jeans abu – abu, baju kaos putih HBA yang dilapisi oleh kemeja tak terkancing kotak - kotak berwarna maroon diluarnya, lengkap sebuah sepatu Jordan putih juga membalut kedua kaki namha tinggi itu.

"Kau datang!" sambut namja itu dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar, kedua tangan namja itu juga direntangkan seakan sudah siap untuk menerima pelukan Baekhyun.

"KAU! WU YIFAN! UNTUK APA KAU KEMBALI KE KOREA HAH?" bentak Baekhyun langsung memukuli Yifan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yang dipukuli malah hanya tertawa dan sama sekali tidak menolak menerima pukulan bertubi dari Baekhyun.

"Kau… seenaknya saja… pergi… ke China… Kau… seenaknya saja… meninggalkan Zhoumi ajhusi… dan membiarkan Yixing eonni merawatnya… sendirian di Korea… kau… berandalan tengik! Naga jelek! Bodoh!"

Baekhyun terus mengomel seraya memukul bahu Yifan dengan sangat ganas. Yifan yang dipukul malah tertawa seakan kemarahan gadis mungil bereyeliner tipi situ sangat lucu baginya.

GREB

Yifan langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh yeoja itu sangat erat. Itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dan kini diam saja dipeluk oleh namja tampan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek… apa tidak bisa kau menyambutku dengan pelukan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yifan dengan suara beratnya yang sangat dalam dan kini terasa begitu hangat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu! Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun masih nampak nyaman dalam pelukan Yifan.

"Karena baru sekarang aku merasa yakin untuk bertemu denganmu!" jawab Yifan enteng.

DEG

Baekhyun seperti tersadar akan suatu fakta, alasan mengapa Yifan meninggalkan Ayahnya yang duda dan sakit – sakitan dan membiarkan kakak perempuannya yang bisu merawat Ayahnya itu di Korea, dan dia sendiri kabur entah kemana yang belakangan diketahui jika dia kabur ke China. Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae…" desis Baekhyun

"Jangan minta maaf atau aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi." ujar Yifan dengan nada tenang

"Andwae!" bisik Baekhyun.

"Kau masih menunggu Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kembali tidak nyaman. Namun akhirnya gadis manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Andai saja aku adalah Park Chanyeol…" gumam Yifan dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

* * *

.

* * *

Seoul

Sore hari di kota Seoul. Langit nampak kemerahan, semilir angin berhembus perlahan. Senja di awal musim panas adalah yang terbaik.

Seorag namja tampan bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri di salah satu sudut sebuah coffee shop yang terletak tak jauh dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah di daerah Yeongsan. Namja itu bermata bundar, berhidung mancung, berpipi agak chubby, bibirnya kissable dan alisnya tegas. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap pendek dan sedikit bagian keningnya tertutup rambut yang tertata rapi itu.

Namja itu menggunakan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda dan celana kain berwarna biru gelap. Sepatu kulit berwarna hitam mengkilat, dan arloji mahal melingkar di tangan kirinya yang masuk kedalam saku celananya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang satu cup kertas berisi hot Americano.

"Langit kemerahan… kau menyukainya kan?" gumam namja itu, dan kedua matanya menatap lurus kearah langit di luar jendela

"mmm… aku menyukainya oppa…" jawab seorang gadis yang tiba - tiba berdiri di sebelahnya.

Namja itu tersenyum, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu,

"Langit kemerahan itu sangat cantik!" ujar gadis itu, senyum dibibirnya mengembang mencetak bentuk hati yang cantik.

"Kau lebih cantik…" kata namja itu seraya mengusak poni sang yeoja.

"Oppa… apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya gadis itu pelan, mata bundarnya memandang namja itu penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" namja itu melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu sang yeoja.

"Ani… kita akan pergi ke Jindo. Itu adalah daerah yang sangat bersejarah bagimu, bukan begitu?" yeoja itu memastikan

Namja itu menghela napas beratnya sesaat, memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk kembali ke Jindo. Namun apa lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan, toh semua sudah berubah sejak hari itu, hari dimana dia meninggalkan kota Jindo.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja. Aku yakin. Lagipula sudah 8 tahun berlalu dan semua pasti sudah berubah, dia… mungkin saja sudah menemukan namja lain yang mencintainya lebih dari aku dulu." Ucap si namja dengan lembut.

"Tapi dia adalah cinta pertamamu oppa, pasti kau tidak mudah untuk melupakannya." Ucap gadis itu seraya mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aku tidak akan melupakan Baekhyun, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakan gadis arogan yang menjadi cinta pertamaku itu" kata namja itu seraya sedikit tersenyum.

"Heol… aku cemburu oppa… seandainya aku adalah Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi saat itu" ujar sang gadis masih dengan bibir terpout.

"Itu hanya masa lalu,,, sudah lah… semua sudah berubah sekarang." Gumam namja itu kemudian menggenggam erat tangan yeoja itu.

"Park Chanyeolku yang terbaik!" ucap gadis itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja.

"mmm… Park Kyungsooku juga yang terbaik!" balas namja itu masih menggenggam tangan yeoja itu.

"Waah… aku agak sedikit lucu mendengar namaku dengan marga Park, aku masih terbiasa dengan marga Do" ujar gadis mungil itu.

"Andwae… kau harus terbiasa dengan marga Park di namamu! Karena sebentar lagi…." Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, dia menatap lurus ke arah mata bundar sang yeoja yang juga balik menatapnya.

"Wae?" tanya yeoja itu imut

"Ani… pokoknya kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Pokoknya namamu Park Kyungsoo!" tegas Chanyeol.

"Do… margaku Do… aku Do Kyungsoo!" canda gadis itu lalu sedikit berlari.

"Yaaa!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak namuan kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan gadis berambut pendek itu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kereta yang membawa mereka dari Seoul menuju Jindo. Kyungsoo membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol asik sendiri melihat pemandangan di luar jendela tempat duduknya.

"Oppa… jika oppa bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, apa yang akan oppa lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol

"mmm… menyapanya dan bilang 'hai apa kabar'" ujar Chanyeol dan senyumnya terkembang memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela menuju dua mata bundar Kyungsoo. "Lalu kau berharap aku akan melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memiringkan kepalanya, agar mata mereka menjadi satu garis lurus, sebuah posisi dimana mereka terlihat seperti akan berciuman.

"Entahlah… aku tidak berharap apapun. Aku hanya ingin tau saja oppa… mmm lalu apa yang oppa lakukan jika dia ternyata sudah menikah dan punya anak?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kini dia menegakkan posisi duduknya

"Tidak mungkin, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yeoja yang akan menikah muda. Dia adalah yeoja yang keras kepala, arogan, mandiri dan berjiwa bebas. Dia tidak akan sepertimu yang mau diajak menikah di usia 20 tahun." jawab Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yakin.

"Kau masih berharap padanya, iya kan?" Kyungsoo menatap kedua manik Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya… kenapa kau jadi begini? Sudah jangan bicarakan dia lagi nanti kau cemburu!" ujar Chanyeol lalu tersenyum

"Ani… aku tidak akan cemburu, lagi pula Oppa adalah milikku, untuk apa aku cemburu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengusak kembali poni Kyungsoo, yeoja yang lebih muda 6 tahun dari Chanyeol.

"Oppa… ayo katakan… apa yang akan oppa lakukan jika ternyata Baekhyun sudah berkeluarga?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku akan memberi dia selamat dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir saat pernikahannya" ujar Chanyeol entneg.

"Kalau begitu undang dia di acara bulan depan!" Ujar Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"YA! Kau cari gara – gara!" desis Chanyeol

"Wae? Ini kan acara pernikahanku!" bantah Kyungsoo

"Ya! Yang menikah bukan hanya mempelai wanita, tapi mempelai pria juga. Jangan mengundang orang seenaknya!" tegur Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tau oppa masih mencintai Baekhyun! Aku sangat tau! Ya tuhan selamatkan pernikahanku agar tidak direbut orang lain!" Kyungsoo berlagak berdoa

"MWO? Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak mengerti

"Bisa saja kan yang menikah malah Oppa dan Baekhyun. Seperti di film – film!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sudahlah! Jangan menghayal! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" bentak Chanyeol tegas. Khayalan yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya ini benar – benar spektakuler.

"Aku kan hanya memikirkan kemungkinannya saja! Baekhyun bisa saja merebut posisiku sebagai mempelai wanita dan Oppa juga akan me…" elak Kyungsoo tak mau kalah tapi terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Chanyeol sebelum yeoja imut itu berkata yang tidak – tidak lagi.

"Kau lebih muda 6 tahun dari Baekhyun, Soo… panggil dia Eonni!" tegas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendadak tersudut melihat ketegasan wajah Chanyeol kali ini.

"A.. Arraseo…" jawab Kyunsoo sambil mengagguk.

* * *

.

* * *

"Appa aku sudah sampai di Jindo!" Chanyeol berbicara dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Appa melalui video call di ipadnya

"Eomma dimana?" tanya Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Appanya yang nampak sibuk

"Eomma sedang membereskan beberapa barang, minggu depan Appa kembali dari Jepang dan langsung ke Jindo. Jongin bilang, minggu depan rumah kita sudah bisa ditinggali" kata namja tampan itu

"Ne appa… jadi sementara ini terpaksa aku tinggal di hotel bersama Kyungsoo, di Hotel yang sama dengan hotel yang Jongin tinggali selama bekerja di sini!" ujar Chanyeol mantap

"Pesankan 1 kamar hotel lagi untukku dan eommamu, check in minggu depan!" titah Yunho pada namja tampan berstatus anaknya itu.

"Ne Appa… Besok akan ku pesankan."

"Chanyeol-ah….berhubung kau sudah di Jindo… Apakah kau…punya niat… untuk… mencari…. Baekhyun?" Yunho akhirnya bertanya setelah dia sendiri yakin jika Chanyeol baik – baik saja.

"Eoh… aku tidak punya rencana seperti itu appa, tapi… mungkin aku akan berkunjung kerumahnya, atau sekedar membeli kue coklat di toko milik Chul ajhuma" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"Dia pasti sudah tumbuh jadi gadis manis dan cantik" kata Yunho sedikit menerawang dan menerka wajah Baekhyun kira – kira seperti apa sekarang

"Ne… seperti uri Kyungsoo" tegas Chanyeol seakan mengingatkan Yunho akan keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Majja… kalau begitu, jja… mulai besok siapkan apa yang perlu kalian siapkan untuk pernikahan, sampaikan salam appa untuk tuan putri kesayangan appa!"

"Ne appa annyeong.."

Chanyeol segera memutus sambungan video call itu, kemudian meletakkan kembali ipadnya ke atas meja di kamar hotel itu.

"Oppa! Aku sudah selesai mandi… sekarang giliran oppa!" ujar Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan rambutnya terlihat masih basah.

"Ya… keringkan dulu kepalamu dengan benar…" tegas Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Good morning Baekhyun-ssi!" Jongin menyapa Baekhyun dengan riang ketika Baekhyun tertangkap basah sedang memandang rumah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat lebih terawat dan cantik dari biasanya.

"Ooh… Jongin-ssi… Kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun terlihat gugup

"Tentu saja aku disini, aku kan bekerja untuk rumah ini" ujar Jongin dengan senyum terbaiknya

"Aaah… majja… geurae kalau begitu aku akan berangkat ke tokoku sekarang!" kata Baekhyun masih gugup

"Ne… hati – hati Baekhyun-ssi… semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Jongin kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Aaah… benar kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu memang sangat manis!" Jongin kembali tersenyum dan matanya masih menatap punggung Baekhyun menjauh.

Kring!

Suara bell sepeda mengagetkan kegiatan Jongin yang tersenyum menatap punggung Baekhyun. Jongin langsung berbalik dan melihat seorang pelajar berseragam Senior High School bermata sipit tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Annyeong… ada perlu apa adik kecil?" tanya Jongin berusaha ramah

"Kau siapa? Kenapa ramah sekali pada noonaku! Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini! Dan apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah Chanyeol hyung?"

Pertanyaan beruntun berasal dari pelajar tampan itu ditujukan pada Jongin. Jongin sedikit kaget ketika tiba – tiba diteror oleh anak SMA macam itu. Kemudian mata Jongin beralih ke name tag siswa itu dan sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika dia membaca nama siswa itu, "Byun Sehun".

"Eoh… kau adiknya Byun agashi? Annyeong Kim Jongin imnida" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan masih tersenyum ramah

"Byun Sehun" kemudian siswa tampan itu menjabat tangan Jongin

"Aku sedang merenovasi rumah keluarga Park, karena sebentar lagi anak kesayangan tuan Park akan menikah dan kembali tinggal di rumah ini!" ujar Jongin dengan senyum penuh kegembiraan

"MWO? CHANYEOL HYUNG?" Sehun kaget dan seketika mata sipitnya membulat sempurna

"Ahahahahaha…" dan Kim Jongin malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun

"Ya… kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sehun merasa diremehkan

"Kau… maukah kau memberitahuku sesuatu tentang noonamu?" Jongin bertanya seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang luar biasa pada Sehun

Sehun mengernyit karena dia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jongin sempat berpikir sejenak, apa sebaiknya ingin memberitahu atau tidak, tapi perihal apa, Sehun tidak juga tidaktahu, maka dari itu, kemudian Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin kembali tersenyum.

"Noonamu cantik, apa dia sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum riang

"Apa maumu?" Sehun balik bertanya curiga, tentu walaupun kakaknya sangat menyebalkan tapi Sehun juga tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa noona kesayangannya.

"Aku menyukainya. Ayo jawab aku, apa dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Huft…" Sehun menghela napasnya dengan berat, sesekali dia menimbang jawaban apa yang harus dia beri pada namja berkulit tan di hadapannya ini. Dia juga bingung apa status Baekhyun sekarang. Nyatanya Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, tetapi gadis itu selalu bersikeras jika dia belum putus dengan Chanyeol.

"Noonaku…" Sehun mulai berkata, setengah menimbang apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Sebenarnya noonaku belum putus dengan Chanyeol hyung, tapi…. Chanyeol hyung sudah meninggalkan noonaku sejak 8 tahun yang lalu…" ujar Sehun akhirnya.

"Jadi kau tau cerita tentang noonamu dan Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin bertanya lagi

"Eoh, anda juga memanggil Chanyeol hyung dengan sebutan hyung? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ah?" Jongin nampak kaget tapi sebisa mungkin dia sembunyikan, "Kebetulan aku mengenalnya, dia bosku di kantor… dan dia… juga lebih tua dariku… jadi aku memanggilnya hyung" kilah Jongin.

"Jadi apa benar Chan hyung akan menikah?" tanya Sehun dan raut wajahnya sedih

"Tentu saja! Dia… pasti akan menikah…" Jawab Jongin nampak bahagia.

* * *

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang asik merangkai beberapa bunga yang tadi dipesan oleh seorang namja bernama Kim Junmyeon, kakak ipar Yifan, suami dari Yixing yang merupakan kakak kandung Yifan. Yixing adalah gadis bisu. Yeoja itu sangat cantik dan baik, sayang dia terlahir dengan kekurangan, tapi jangan salah, Yixing adalah penulis novel yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Yifan?" tanya Junmyeon seraya memainkan bunga – bunga tulip di hadapannya

"Mmm… beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang kemari, dan aku sangat terkejut" jawab Baekhyun tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya

"Kau tau, Yifan itu sama sepertimu, dia benar – benar susah untuk berpaling. Sekali mencintai seseorang, maka dia akan cinta selamanya" ujar Junmyeon dengan suaranya yang lembut

"Arraseo… Yifan pergi dari rumah 5 tahun yang lalu juga karena aku." Ucap Baekhyun kini memandang sendu rangkaian bunganya

"Dan Yifan kini kembali lagi, lalu apa rencanamu? Masih menunggu Chanyeol?" tanya Junmyeon yang masih asik dengan bunga – bunga tulip di tangannya

"Entahlah Oppa… sepertinya aku harus berhenti mengharapkan Chanyeol kembali padaku" kedua mata Baekhyun kini mulai berkaca - kaca

"Wae?" Junmyeon langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku…. Aku mendengar kabar jika Chanyeol akan segera menikah, dan … dia juga akan kembali tinggal di rumahnya yang lama."

"Mwo?"/ "MWO?"

Suara kaget tak hanya datang dari Junmyeon, namun suara itu juga datang dari seseorang yang nampaknya baru berada di sana. Yifan, kini melotot tak percaya dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Jadi akhirnya benar – benar dia yang meninggalkanmu?" lirih Yifan memandang iba Baekhyun yang sudah terisak lemah

"Tapi kau tidak perlu percaya itu dulu, sebelum kau mendengar sendiri dari Chanyeol." Junmyeon memberikan saran yang lebih bijaksana.

"Majja… mungkin saja berita itu hanya gossip yang diciptakan seseorang untuk menjahilimu" ujar Yifan mencoba bercanda

"Ya… jangan menangis… nanti bunga pesananku jadi jelek… ini adalah Anniversaryku yang ke 5 bersama Yixing! Ini hari yang penting!" Junmyeon juga mencoba membuat Baekhyun bangkit.

Jauh dalam hati Yifan rasanya tersayat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol benar – benar meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dulu dia sempat menjadi orang ke tiga dalam hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kenapa dulu dia sempat ingin merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Kenapa harus karena dia akhirnya Baekhyun kehilangan Chanyeol. Jika dia tau akan berakhir seperti ini, mungkin dulu dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan jika dia juga mencintai Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Baru kali ini Yifan merasa sangat menyesal, seandainya waktu dapat diputar, dia lebih baik memendam perasaannya lebih lama. Apapun asal Baekhyun bisa bahagia.

* * *

"Boleh aku masuk?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun yang memang terbuka malam itu.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam untuk mengiayakan permintaan Sehun. Gadis itu sendiri terlihat sangat sibuk dengan tempat tidurnya. Dia nampak sedang mengganti sprei dan bed cover.

"Noona…. Gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun setelah dia duduk di kursi meja belajar Baekhyun

"Mmm…" lagi – lagi Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat

"Jinjjayeo?" Sehun tak yakin

"Wae geurae?" Baekhyun kini balik bertanya dan menatap Sehun, gadis itu tau betul ada yang aneh dengan adiknya sekarang.

"Ani… hanya saja… aku melihatmu tidak sesemangat biasanya" ujar Sehun jujur

"Hanya perasaanmu saja…" tanggap Baekhyun enteng kemudian mengacak rambut Sehun dan membawa sprei dan bed cover yang kotor keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun pun ikut mengintil di belakang Baekhyun. Entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk bertanya satuhal saja pada yeoja manis itu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Byun Sehun? Luhan marah padamu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap adiknya, fokusnya kini hanya pada sprei dan sarung bantal yang dia masukkan ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Ani…aku…aku ingin bertanya apa noona baik – baik saja" kata Sehun lagi

"Aku baik – baik saj…"

"Chanyeol hyung akan menikah." Akhirnya Sehun berucap

"Aku sudah tau" Baekhyun malah menanggapi enteng, tak terlihat perubahan ekspresi kaget atau sedih di wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak sedih?" Sehun kembali bertanya

"Untuk apa aku sedih? Aku hanyalah masa lalu Chanyeol, Aku tidak berhak bersedih ketika orang yang aku sayangi akan berbahagia"

"Kalau begitu kenapa noona tidak move on? Aku yakin Yifan hyung masih mencintaimu" kata Sehun frontal

"Byun Sehun!"

"MWO? Aku hanya tidak ingin kakakku jadi perawan tua dan mati jomblo!" pekik Sehun jelas sangat kekanakan.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menikah dengan Luhan?" sergah Baekhyun

"Dia bukan pacarku noona!" tepis Sehun segera.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau yang cari pacar, kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku yang mencari pacar?" Baekhyun kini mulai sengit

"Karena aku peduli pada noonaku! Karena aku tidak mau noonaku larut dalam penyesalan masa lalunya! Karena aku tidak mau noonaku selalu berharap pada ketidak pastian!" tegas Sehun yang sepertinya serius, tak ada raut bercanda anak – anak di wajahnya.

GREB

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya langsung memeluk tubuhnya seperti itu. Ini tidak biasanya. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, isakan kecil dan lemah mulai terdengar, dan Sehun juga merasa bahunya mulai basah.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah… aku tidak baik – baik saja, aku sakit Sehun-ah… aku… aku masih berharap Chanyeol kembali padaku…" ucap Baekhyun disela isakannya.

Sehun balas memeluk sang kakak, mengelus punggung kakaknya dengan lembut. Sungguh hatinya ikut sakit melihat Baekhyun begitu berharap Chanyeol kembali padanya. Tentu Sehun tau betul bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu. Sehun tau betul bagaimana besar rasa cinta noonanya pada sosok Park Chanyeol. Dan Sehun rasa dia masih yakin kalau besaran cinta Chanyeol sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa yang terjadi malah seperti ini?

Chanyeol, benar – benar meninggalkan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Jongin oppa!" sebuah suara merdu menghampiri gendang telinga Jongin ketika namja itu baru saja memasuki lobby hotel tempatnya menginap selama di Jindo.

Jongin langsung membalikkan badan dan tersenyum melihat sesosok yeoja imut berambut pendek dengan senyum berbentuk hati tengah melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Jongin kemudian setengah berlari menuju ke posisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Kemudian keduanya langsung saling berpelukan. Namun pelukan itu tidak lama, hanya sebatas pelukkan biasa yang dilakukan ketika bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemui.

"Akan berangkat makan malam atau sudah selesai makan malam?" tanya Jongin pada gadis imut itu

"Aku dan Chanyeol oppa memilih untuk makan malam di kamar saja, room service!" ucap Kyungsoo bahagia

"Wuhuuu… yang sebentar lagi akan menikah… tidak mau jauh – jauh dari oppanya eoh?" tanya Jongin seraya mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo

"Ya… apa kau cemburu Oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit memukul bahu Jongin

"Ani… mana bisa aku cemburu pada calon istri orang?" goda Jongin masih menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo

"Oppa benar – benar menyebalkan! Akan aku adukan pada Chanyeol Oppaku agar kau dipecat dari kantornya!" gerutu Kyungsoo pura – pura kesal.

"Mian… by the way, kenapa kau ada di lobby?" tanya Jongin bingung

"Ah… aku baru saja memesankan satu kamar lagi untuk Appa dan Eomma, mereka akan menyusul kita 1 minggu lagi!" jawab Kyungsoo masih lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"Lalu sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Jongin seraya melihat jarum jam di tangannya

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, aku rasa makanan kami sudah siap di kamar" jawab Kyungsoo polos

"Ya… Kyungsoo… aku sudah bertemu dengan yeoja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun!" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo

"Jinjja? Oppa bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun? Ada dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah menikah? Apa dia sudah punya anak? Apa dia sangat cantik? Apa dia benar – benar Byun Baekhyun yang sering diceritakan oleh Channie Oppa?"

Pertanyaan bertubi terus dilayangkan oleh gadis manis itu, dan sontak membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak karena kepolosan dan kelucuan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Khajja… ikut ke kamarku dan aku ceritakan tentang yeojja bermarga Byun itu, yang pasti… dia sangat cantik… sangaaaaaat cantik!"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk antusias dan Jongin kemudian menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengajak gadis imut itu ke kamarnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Wu Yifan…." Heechul menyambut seorang namja tampan berpostur bak model papan atas itu dengan senyuman terbaik di wajahnya.

"Chul eomma… lama tidak bertemu…" Yifan langsung memeluk eomma Baekhyun seenaknya seperti memeluk eommanya sendiri

"Kau sudah banyak berubah nak, kau lebih tampan, lebih tinggi, lebih sexy dan… aigooo… lihat betapa cerahnya wajahmu sekarang!" Heechul tak henti – hentinya menyanjung Yifan, yeoja itu seperti sangat bahagia bertemu dengan sosok Yifan yang sudah 5 tahun tak dilihatnya itu. Sosok Yifan, sahabat putrinya sejak dulu.

Heechul langsung mempersilakan Yifan masuk dan mengajak namja yang sudah tumbuh dewasa itu ke ruang tengah. Sementara Heechul menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu istimewanya, sang tamu kemudian berkeliling melihat foto – foto yang terpajang di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Byun itu.

Beberapa foto nampak baru bagi Yifan, 5 tahun yang dia lewatkan nampaknya sangat lama jika dia melihat foto – foto yang terpajang di ruangan itu, foto saat Sehun lulus Sekolah Dasar, foto saat Sehun lulus Sekolah menengah, foto saat Sehun memenangkan olimpiade matematika, foto saat Sehun berulang tahun ke 17, foto saat Eomma dan Appa Sehun merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke 25, foto Bakehyun wisuda, foto Baekhyun saat membuka tokonya dan banyak foto lainnya.

Yifan tersenyum sendiri melihat banyak perubahan yang dia lewatkan, kepalanya berpikir mungkin jika kejadian 8 tahun silam tidak terjadi, mungkin saja Yifan bisa ikut dalam merayakan kebahagiaan keluarga Byun, bersama Chanyeol tentunya.

Mata Yifan beralih ke sebuah foto, foto dimana terdapat tiga wajah bahagia di dalamnya. Foto itu menampilkan Baekhyun yang diapit oleh Chanyeol dan Yifan, mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas mereka dan Yifan ingat betul itu adalah foto yang diambil saat pentas seni di sekolah mereka dulu, tepat 1 minggu sebelum kejadian yang Yifan sesalkan itu.

"Eoh… Yihan hyung, benar itu kau? Wuaaaahh…"

Sehyun langsung berlari dan memeluk Yifan sangking bahagianya sudah tak bertemu dengan namja itu 5 tahun lamanya.

"Aigooo… uri Sehunnie sudah sangat besar sekarang. Kau tumbuh tinggi dengan cepat…" Yifan balas memeluk Sehun seraya mengacak kepala Sehun riang.

"Apa kabarmu hyung? Kenapa baru kemari?" tanya Sehun masih dengan raut bahagia.

"Aku baik… aku baru sampai beberapa hari yang lalu di Korea, jadi baru bisa kemari sekarang? Mana Hangeng ajhusi dan noonamu?" tanya Yifan masih tersenyum riang.

"Appa sedang ada urusan dengan rekan kerjanya di Busan, dan noona nampak sedang bersiap – siap. Entah kemana hari minggu begini…" Sehun sedikit mengangkat bahunya

"Jinjja? Sepertinya noonamu akan keluar bersama seorang namja tampan." Canda Yifan dan langsung membuat Sehun kaget.

"Mworaguyeo?" Sehun tak percaya

"Oh kau sudah disini… Khajja…" Baekhyun tiba – tiba turun dari kamarnya nampak sudah rapi dan cantik.

"Eoh… kalian mau kemana?" pertanyaan yang ingin Sehun tanyakan nampaknya lebih dulu ditanyakan oleh Heechul yang baru saja masuk membawa segelas jus apel untuk Yifan.

"Kami akan pergi ke gereja eomma." Singkat Baekhyun.

"MWO?" Heechul dan Sehun kaget bersamaan.

Pasalnya ini adalah hal yang langka bagi Baekhyun untuk pergi ke gereja, tidak dengan Yifan yang memang taat beragama, Baekhyun dari dulu terkenal sering bolos ke gereja. Tidak seperti keluarganya yang lain yang pasti akan kegereja setiap Minggu malam.

"Sudah jangan shock begitu. Kami berangkat!" Baekhyun jalan duluan sementara Yifan nampak sedang susah payah meneguk jus apelnya secara kilat, Yifan tidak mau membuat Eomma Baekhyun kecewa jika tidak meminum jus yang dia buat.

Yifan dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di gereja, gereja yang sering mereka bertiga kunjungi ketika masih sekolah dulu, terutama pada saat – saat ulangan semester. Baekhyun pada hari itu mengenakan skinny jeans abu – abu dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang dimasukkan kedalam jeansnya, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai, rambutnya juga dibelah tengah. Gadis itu menggunakan sepatu kats hitam yang senada dengan tasnya. Sungguh Baekhyun terlihat seperti wanita dewasa kali ini.

Demikian juga dengan Yifan yang mengenakan celana kain pendek berwarna putih dan kaus polo berwarna hitam dengan angka 13 dipunggungnya. Kepalanya dibalut dengan topi supreme terbalik dan kakinya terbalut sepatu Jordan warna putih juga. Terlihat tampan walaupun dengan gaya yang casual.

"Eoh… Yifanie… lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian." Sambut seorang pastur yang dulu biasa memberi ceramah pada Trio Yifan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat mereka masih sekolah dulu.

"Annyeong Pastur Choi… apa kabar anda?" tanya Yifan setelah mebungkuk hormat

"Aku baik… sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang diberkati, baru saja, sekitar 1 jam yang lalu Chanyeol kemari menemuiku dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik"

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun seakan dipacu, jantung Baekhyun nampak akan meledak sangkin gugup, kaget, bahagia, tegang dan takut yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Jadi… Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Jindo?" tanya Baekhyun lirih

"Iya anakku… Chanyeol baru saja datang dan mendaftarkan sebuah acara pernikahan untuk tanggal 12 bulan depan." jawab pastur tampan berdimple itu dengan tenang

BUGH

Baekhyun langsung terduduk di salah satu bangku gereja, dia tak kuasa lagi menopang berat badannya, kakinya lemas dan nyawanya seakan hilang.

"sudah sejauh itukah rencana pernikahanmu, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun membatin tanpa peduli pastur Choi sedang menghawatirkannya saat ini.

Sesaat setelah pastur Choi pergi, Yifan langsung berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun. Yifan menakupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus gadis yang sedang berusaha menahan air matanya itu.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah…" ujar Yifan seraya mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun

"Jadi ini benar, Chanyeol…. Chanyeol meninggalkanku, Yifan-ah… Eottokhae?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Yifan namun matanya tetap kosong

"Ne… Baek… Chanyeol akan segera menikah, di sini!" tak terasa air mata Yifan juga ikut menetes

"Wae? Kenapa ini terjadi? Aku mencintainya… sangat!" Desis Baekhyun

"Mianhae Baek…." Yifan kembali meminta maaf

"Anni… aku yang salah, aku yang menyuruhnya pergi waktu itu, seandainya aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk pergi, mungkin tidaka akan seperti ini" sesal Baekhyun kemudian air matanya terus berlinang.

"Geurae… aku tidak mau kau menyesal, aku juga tidak mau menyesal telah mencoba merebutmu dulu, aku bisa batalkan semua rencanaku dan memilihmu Baek…" ucap Yifan disela isakan Baekhyun

"Ya… Byun Baekhyun… Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Yifan dan spontan itu membuat Baekhyun kaget.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, Chanyeol baru saja masuk kedalam gereja dan mendengar lamaran Yifan untuk Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooong…. Ada yang kangen sama Aruna tidak? Ada gak? Ada gak? **

**Sorry banget kemarin Aruna sempet hiatus. Lama banget pula. **

**Iya, emang susah banget nyembuhin luka di hati, nyoba buat move on tapi gak bisa – bisa, tetep hati ini gak bisa gerak kemanapun, udah sama Yifan, gak akan berpaling.**

**Ini FF adalah FF comebacknya Aruna, Mian kalo jelek, ini buatnya sambil curi – curi waktu pas lagi KKN.**

**Nah, buat yang bingung itu FF yang lain dilanjut apa enggak? Jawabannya adalah, pasti di lanjut, minggu depan akan Aruna Update semuanya, tinggal sedikit di edit biar jadi kece nanti itu FFnya, kekeke….**

**Oh iya, di Comeback FF ini Aruna bawa cerita tentang Chanbaek, iya gak biasanya Chanbaek, biasanya juga HunHan, pindah Shipper ya? **

**Enggak kok… tetep jadi HunHan shipper, tapi entah kenapa semenjak kejadian scandal Baekhyun terkuak, kok kayaknya Aruna mulai bener – bener liat kalo Chanbaek itu real, saling mengisi aja gitu, sebagai sahabat tentunya ya… tapi itu bikin geregetan, dari mulai Yeol selalu stand by Baekhyun sampe supporting act Chanyeol kasi ke Baekhyun, belum juga pas Kris baru – baru keluar, Baek seperti sering menghibur Yeol ketika Yeol sadar dia ada di posisi ujung di barisan. Itu cute banget. **

**Sementara HunHan? Aduh itu couple labil, bentar balik bentar pisah, XiuHan lah, HunTao lah abis itu… aduhh… kayak cinta anak SMA aja itu HunHan… kekekeke.**

**BTW, Aruna minta maaf kalo udah bikin kalian semuanya resah menunggu semua update cerita Aruna, tapi dengan munculnya FF ini Aruna nyatakan bahwa Aruna kembali ke dunia FF! **

**Huahahahahahha…..**

**Okay, segitu aja dulu deh cuap – cuapnya, and Thanks udah mau baca cerita ini, tadi sempet ada yang kaget gak Aruna Wu tiba – tiba muncul lagi? Wkwkwkwk  
I'm back guys!**

**NB: Aruna akan selalu menyertakan Wu Yifan alias Kris dalam setiap FF Aruna tanpa terkecuali. Bagi yang gak suka Yifan atau Kris masih disangkut pautin sama EXO oleh Aruna, boleh deh bubar jalan sana, yang jelas EXO tetep 12 buat Aruna sampai kapanpun! Walaupun Yifan bener keluar, EXO juga 12, seandainya pun yang keluar itu member lain bukan Yifan aka Kris, EXO tetep 12.**

**Oh ya... mengenai cerita ini,,,, kira - kira ada yang penasaran gak sama apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga Yifan di masa lalu? Kalo ada...  
**

**RnR juseyeoooo...**

**Akhir kata, Aruna ucapkan…**

**Auuuuuu….. AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


End file.
